


Hearts in the Sand

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Valentine's Day, trans hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: I just want to hold your handand keep drawing hearts in the sandOrThis is Hanschen's eighteenth Valentine's day alone, and he's finished.





	

Over the years, Hanschen has to say that he’s gotten pretty good at ignoring things that bug him. Specifically people. He barely even registers when people gossip in the hallways, or when they stare at him at lunch, or when he’s washing his hands, or really anytime because  _ wow _ , people love to stare at him.

But he’s gotten pretty good at ignoring that.

However, he’s  _ not _ so great at ignoring things he’s not expecting. Like the weird spike in pink and red and candy and couples and gag-worthy puns on cutesy cards.  _ How does this always happen? _

It’s like somehow, Valentine’s day always manages to blindside him. Every single year. During the winter he’s so focused on classes and grades and not freezing his ass off that he forgets about the biggest moneymaker in February. He really should be expecting it at this point. Part of it is that he hopes every year that maybe everyone  _ else _ will forget, and that it won’t be such a huge goddamned deal.

But it always is a huge goddamned deal, and he always forgets, and worst of all, he’s always alone on Valentine’s day. He knows that he’s probably never going to  _ date _ anyone in high school, but he kind of hoped that he could curl up with some warm body and pretend he had something real for this one night. Unfortunately, everyone around him is so obsessed with finding “the one” that they won’t take pleasures where they come and settle for moments rather than lifetimes. Oh well. Maybe next week.

He sits in his English class on Valentine’s day and has to keep himself from groaning every time someone opens their mouth to speak. His teacher assigned them to write love poems based on the sonnets they were studying, but everyone’s limping iambs make him physically sick - not to mention the content. Half of the class read theirs aloud with heart eyes to that special someone; lucky him there were so many couples in this class. He dreaded having to read his, even though he knew it was decent, but was saved when the bell rang for lunch. He pauses to stretch, leaning back over his chair, when he notices something pink sticking out of the stack of books he put next to his desk. He pulls it free as the rest of the class leaves.

Someone had slid a valentine in between the pages of his math textbook. The front has a photo of a doughnut and says “Be Mine”, and the back tells him he can use this valentine to get one free doughnut, offer valid until December 31. The back also has a poem on it in smudged black ink:

_ “Hanschen- _

_ When I fall asleep _

_ My eyes will I shut _

_ Happy Valentine’s Day _

_ You have a great butt _

 

_ Roses are red _

_ Violets are blue _

_ I’m not great at rhyming _

_ But I do love you.” _

No signature. Hanschen slips the card into his pocket and rushes off to lunch, but his brain rushes just as quickly.  _ Who could have sent this? _ Also the comment about his butt makes him blush a little- he can’t help it. It’s just that, out of everything on his body, he’s most embarrassed of his ass; the way it rounds out his hips and fills his jeans and generally doesn’t fit where he wants it. But this person thinks it’s cute! He has to keep himself from reacting in the lunch line as he thinks about who could have sent it.

When he finally gets his tray, he sees a spot next to Ernst in the cafeteria and speedwalks for it. Ernst grins when he sees him.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Hanschen says, because he knows Ernst loves that kind of thing. Ernst is decked out in bright red pants and a pink shirt.

“You dressed up,” Ernst comments happily, pointing to Hanschen’s own pink shirt that is poking out from under his sweater.

“Well, I didn’t know it was Valentine’s day.” Ernst looks offended.

“I’ve been talking about it for weeks; have you been listening?”

“Sort of,” Hanschen lies. It’s true that he listened to Ernst, but he may have been a little too distracted by how cute Ernst looks when he’s excited. “But I forget right after.”

“Did you get any valentines?”

“Wendla gave me one, but then again, I think she gives everyone valentines. Even strangers. Oh, and I got this,” he pulls the card out from his pocket. “Someone slipped it in my books.” Ernst looks over it.

“Huh,” he says. “What do you think?”

“I wish I knew whom it was from,” he says, looking at the card again. “I found it in my English class, so at first I was just thinking ‘ _ who’s in my English class _ ’, but honestly it could be someone in any of my classes.”

“How many classes have you had today? First period-”

“Bio, but it couldn’t have been then, unless they somehow slipped it through my locker vents and into my math textbook.”

“Okay. Second period?”

“French.”

“And third was art with me. And English was your fourth?” Hanschen nods.

“That’s a lot of people, but I can probably rule out most of them.”

“Why?”

“Either they’re already in relationships or they hate me. Or both.”

“Not everyone hates you, Hanschen.” He shakes his head.

“Maybe not hate, but most of them would definitely not say they love me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Of course  _ you _ don’t. You couldn’t hate anyone if you tried.”

“Not true!”

“Name one person you hate.” Ernst thinks for a second.

“Okay, maybe hate is too strong.”

“See?”

“But it still matters. Maybe I don’t hate anyone, but I certainly like you more than, say, Melchior.”

“Well that’s because most people like me more than Melchior.”

“I like you more than Ilse.”

“You never talk to Ilse anymore.”

“I like you more than… than Wendla.” Ernst looks Hanschen firmly in the eye and Hanschen loses his ability to breathe.

“You can’t be serious.”

“By this hand.” He raises his right hand in a solemn swear. “I like you, Hanschen Rilow, more than I like Wendla Bergmann.” Hanschen looks at Ernst, then at the note, then slowly back to Ernst as realization dawns on him.

“Art class together,” he says, his voice barely a whisper. “Ernst, did you…” he leaves the question unsaid, and Ernst nods.

“I love you, Hanschen. More than anything else.” Hanschen leans forward slowly, ignoring all the sounds of the cafeteria around him as he fits his lips to Ernst’s.

“Is that okay?” He says when he pulls away.

“It’s beautiful.”

This year, ignoring everyone else on Valentine’s day becomes infinitely easier when Hanschen’s looking into the eyes of the boy who loves him.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The valentine is based on the exact same Krispy Kreme valentine I left for my crush in sixth grade. Trans Hanschen and his problems are based on my own life - even down to his outfit.  
> Happy Valentine's day!  
> I appreciate all feedback (comments/kudos), or visit me on one of my other social platforms:  
> [Tumblr](https://thereinkiss.tumblr.com/) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/slickarus)


End file.
